


dreadful need in the devotee

by drottkvaett



Series: Hozier lyrics insp [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: In Universe, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drottkvaett/pseuds/drottkvaett
Summary: this is just sex. they fuck and that’s it. sorry.





	dreadful need in the devotee

**Author's Note:**

> vax is trans in this; i use both masculine & feminine coded language for his genitals.
> 
> i haven’t written anything in ages, thus the new ao3 account. i’m probably rusty, i apologize, but someone has to write vax as trans, so it might as well be me.
> 
> title from be by hozier.

Vax looks like sex incarnate. His hair is vaguely tangled and his skin is flushed as his hands twist and wring the sheets. Light bruises dot his neck and travel downwards, a sheen of sweat glittering on his chest. He stares down at Percy.

Percy makes eye contact with him for a moment and the look in his eyes is enough to make Percy pause for a moment, before he redoubles his efforts. Vax tastes good, a flavor he can’t describe, but can't get enough of. He groans and Vax whispers something Percy doesn't hear. Long, lithe fingers knot in Percy’s hair and pull his head into Vax. At this, he pauses, drawing his head back to look back at the man he's reduced to raw lust. The lull in sensation pulls a breathy whine out of Vax, as well as a string of choice blasphemies. 

“Would She approve of- all that?” he teases.

“I'll apologize later. Right now,” his voice is ragged and low and Percy is suddenly very aware of how physically attractive Vax’ildan is and manages to resist the urge to fuck Vax then and there. “Put your fucking tongue back.”

“My fucking tongue? As opposed to my regular tongue?”

Vax tries to kick him, but can't get the angle right. He groans in defeat. At the sound, something stretches hot and slow in Percy’s gut, and he continues to eat Vax out. 

He slides a pair of fingers into Vax, who, swearing like a sailor, cants his hips up into them. Percy uses his other hand to firmly hold him down, and Vax slurs out something meant to be acerbic that comes across desperate. Percy ignores him in favor of sucking Vax's dick and curling his fingers inside him. 

Where before, Vax had sworn at him and nimbly begged him for more, his words fail him completely now, and he settles for moaning, low and long. Percy gently slides another finger in, to no resistance whatsoever. Percy picks up the intensity and Vax’s thighs start to shake on either side of his ears. 

For all his uncanny silence on the battlefield, Vax is loud when he comes. He groans and calls Percy’s name loud enough that Percy worries that the guards posted outside might hear him, despite being belowground in his workshop. His thighs clamp viselike around Percy’s head, and Percy sucks him off through his orgasm, slowly easing his fingers out of Vax. All of his fingers are slick with Vax and he licks them off without thinking about it, only to get halfway through and find Vax staring at his lips, dumbstruck.

He makes a show of it, closing his eyes and tilting his head back and sighing in satisfaction. Vax watches with undisguised desire from where he collapsed back onto the pillows. He reaches down to rub his clit, despite having just come. 

Percy leans in before he can get there and kisses him. The kiss is slow and messy. Vax licks the taste of himself out of every corner of Percy’s mouth as Percy lowers himself down, trapping Vax’s hand between their bodies. 

They kiss for a while, Vax still slow from orgasm, but before long, they start to intensify. Vax pushes Percy off of him and climbs on top of him. He straddles Percy’s hips and kisses him again. This time, the kiss is anything but slow. Vax, now in control of the situation, quickly regains his wits, and starts biting. His teeth catch Percy’s lower lip, and he sucks on it a little. Percy, ever the gentleman, tries not to whine at this. Vax knows exactly which buttons to press to work him up, though. He sucks hard just below Percy’s ear, runs his hands across his chest, nips at the hollows of his collarbone. 

Percy has somehow retained his shirt, unbuttoned to the sternum however. Vax adroitly unbuttons it and tosses it aside. Vax is a walking a delicate line and he knows it. 

He looks down at him, and they stay there for a moment, before Vax grazes his hand over the front of Percy’s trousers with a gossamer-light touch. Percy grinds up into it and he pulls his hand away. He puts it back, touching him over his clothes just enough to be maddening. 

Percy loses patience. 

He all but growls and grabs Vax by the back of the head and yanks him down for a kiss. Vax squeaks and lets it happen. This time, Percy is the one to start nipping at Vax’s lips. Percy pushes Vax off of him and stands up. He undoes his belt clasp and carelessly drops it to the floor, before shucking the rest of his clothes. 

Vax lies in the bed, looking gorgeously debauched. Firelight lights him up, and Percy can see every bruise on his neck and collar, and the deep flush that travels from his face downward. 

It’s enough to make a man never want to get out of bed with him, except Vax’s lips are stretched into a lazy grin infinitely too smug to fit a man who’d just finished screaming Percy’s name. Vax pulls it off somehow. 

When Percy gets back in bed, Vax has shifted positions to lie on his back, legs sprawling casually open to either side. Vax bares his teeth in a predatory grin before Percy’s body is on his. The feeling of skin of skin is fantastic. Percy would stay there all day, were he not of the mind to fuck the shit-eating grin off of Vax’s face. He grinds down against Vax and it feels fucking amazing. Vax wraps his legs around Percy’s waist, hands scrabbling for purchase on his lower back. 

Percy gently grabs both of Vax’s wrists, moving them off his hips to stay over Vax’s head.

“Tease,” he whispers. 

Vax only smirks up at him, and Percy’s heart flutters a bit. _Gods, is love stupid._

Percy lets go of his wrists and grabs his hips, lining up his cock. He thrusts in in a single movement. Vax is wet enough that he slides in effortlessly. He takes a moment to gather his senses again, because _Pelor_ does it feel good. Vax, however, clearly still has his wits completely about him and squeezes around Percy. Percy takes hold of his hips and begins a merciless pace. Vax evidently feels it. His head falls back and he moves his hands to clench the sheets. 

Percy slows his hips for a moment to bite at his exposed neck. That, at least, draws a long, low moan from Vax. 

Percy frowns thoughtfully at him for a second. Having made a decision about Vax’s almost unearthly flexibility, he deliberately removes Vax’s legs from his hips and places them, first the right, then the left, on his own shoulders. He slides back into Vax and fucks him again. The new angle penetrates deeper and Vax starts losing coherence.

Percy obliges his disjointed enjoining and speeds up again, simultaneously pressing his thumb into Vax’s clit. At this, Vax’s mostly occasional groans and sighs become screams interspersed with Percy's name and expletives.

“Gods, Percy, fuck, fuck, Percy!”

He comes again around Percy’s cock. This orgasm is more concentrated than the previous and it rips through his body quickly. His muscles tense, then relax and his left ankle slides partway off of Percy’s shoulder. Percy doesn't slow his rhythm for a second and fucks him through it. 

“Gods, Percy,” he whispers. If his voice had sounded ragged before, now it’s completely wrecked. Percy resists the urge to shove his cock down Vax’s throat and wreck his voice further, but he keeps a handle on himself. It helps that Vax’s cunt feels perfect around him. 

He pulls out and Vax whines unabashedly. He moves to the edge of the bed, and Vax, through his orgasm haze, sees him and mumbles something unintelligible. He tries again. “Don't leave.”

“Don't worry.” This time it's Percy’s turn to wear the self-satisfied smirk. He beckons Vax closer to the edge, and when he’s in reach, grabs him by the hips and kisses him hard. Vax reaches down to jack Percy off and he almost loses himself in the touch of nimble, calloused fingers and chapped, swollen lips. 

Percy swallows and pushes Vax until he turns over onto his stomach. Vax catches on quickly. Percy stands behind him and takes a moment just to run his hands over the muscle of Vax’s backside.

“Get a fucking move on.”

He does and slides easily into Vax. From this angle, he can push Vax down into the mattress as he thrusts. He revels over the way Vax moans his name into the sheets on every downstroke. He is so close, and every noise muffled into the fabric of Percy’s linens pushes him closer. He speeds up and. Vax, ever shrewd, tightens his cunt. Percy’s rhythm slows and he pushes into deep into Vax before coming. 

They lie there for a moment. Percy realizes how much noise he’d been making, now that the only sound is their breathing and the fire crackling. They pile into bed on top of one another. 

“Eat me out again?” 

Percy is exasperated, but not surprised. Vax’s scratchy post-sex voice is almost devastatingly hot, and he knows it. One day, that voice might kill Percy if he isn’t careful. 

It’s no surprise then, that Percy’s face is between Vax’s legs, naught but a moment after the question had been asked. 

By this point, Vax’s inner thighs are slick with fluid. Percy can taste himself in Vax’s pussy, and if that doesn’t really do something to him. 

He closes his lips around Vax’s clit and sucks, hard, deciding he’s finished with subtlety. Vax moans unabashedly, and a few of Percy’s fingers find their way into him. Vax’s hips are rolling into his mouth as Percy curls his fingers. Percy runs his tongue over Vax’s dick and Vax melts. Every muscle in his body relaxes and he moans, soft and low, making Percy reconsider refractory periods. 

Percy’s mouth never leaves his clit, pushing Vax through overstimulation toward another orgasm. As Vax’s body is racked with his fourth? fifth? orgasm of the evening, Percy abates. 

He comes up for air, and licks Vax off his fingers again.

When he’s nestled up next to Vax again, Vax murmurs something that Percy doesn’t catch. 

“What?”

“That was fucking hot,” Vax says sleepily. 

“Glad I could be of service,” Percy replies.

**Author's Note:**

> vax said horny rights
> 
> this was incredibly self-indulgent, but leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed this, you know the drill.


End file.
